


Can’t help BUT notice

by hope4uall290



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Remembers Resets, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: (This is made by both of us and a friend so it has more BACKBONE into it.)It’s been two years since frisk freed all of monster-kind from their prison. The royal family, Queen Toriel, King Asgore, and heir to the throne Frisk Dreameer. Frisk is also the ambassador of monster-kind and they have been working hard to get a ‘happy ending’ before they finally move away. But this story isn’t about the royal family, it’s about a small pun-loving skeleton that is changing lots of things.





	1. Two years work

Date: 4/06/20XX

it’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and skeletons like me…

“are stuck inside doing work… heh.”

it isn’t a bad thing but this is getting really boring now. Ever since paps left with the calculator i’ve been so alone. yeah, i’m working without him but man… its so _quiet_. it brings back too many memories, memories that technically never happened but man it sure is hard. i guess I could get a chef and maids to keep some sound up but they’d try something… right? never mind i’ll hire some people. oh, right I got a new house-mansion-thingy-that-i-live-in. it has the best backyard ever! well I’m going to get those workers then.

Sans closed the journal and put it back in his nightstand, locking it with his magic. He then went to the door of his master bedroom opened it and let it close behind him with a slight clicking sound. Sans walks down the quite long blue and yellow themed hall to the second last door from the corner. He opens it and steps in to a room filled with computer equipment. He sits in the only seat that is put in front of his own super computer, turning it on and watched as all the monitors flash to life.

“gotta love the money am i right corona?” Sans said out loud.

“ _YES, SANS IT IS QUIET AN AMAZING SIGHT.”_ Corona answered from a speaker in the ceiling.

 _“_ how’s the gate, still running?”

_“THE GATE WILL NOT ESCAPE ME SANS BUT IT IS TRYING.”_

“heh, gotta love the a.i. system I made too. how are you, corona?”

_“I’VE BEEN ONLINE FOR 134 DAYS, 12 HOURS, 6 MINUTES, AND 45 SECONDS. THRE HAS NOT BEEN A VIRUS NOR A HACKER YET SO I’M PERFECT! HOW AR4E YOU MASTER SANS?”_

“i’m not some lazybones anymore so not all too bad.”

Sans finished making the now hiring post and started printing out paper ones as he posts one online. He’ll have to get Corona to carry the paper as he hangs them up around town.

“hey corona, copy yourself into the humanoid body I built you, we are going to the town.”

“ _UNDERSTOOD SANS.”_

After a few seconds, Sans heard the door open to see his A.I. in the humanoid drone. It of course looked and felt like the real deal. Sans even made the voice sound like an actual human voice. Corona was one of his best achievements, no doubt about it.

_“Is this better Sans.” Corona said fixing the suit on its body._

“yeah, let’s get out of here now.” Sans said as he passes the paper to his A.I.

Sans leads Corona to the garage that held his limo and his favorite Audi A8 Teal car. He opens the passenger side letting Corona inside before closing it and going to the driver side. She might be an A.I. and fully understand feelings but she isn’t a real human so she has no driver license. Sans starts the car and drives out.

\---CHANGE POV---

“NYEHEHEH! HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU IN THE MALL!” Papyrus said grabbing Frisk into a skeleton hug.

“Yes, it is quite nice to see you and Mettaton again.” Toriel said, “We all just sort of separated a year ago… how is Sans any ways. I haven’t seen him since that day?”

“Oh~ Papyrus and I have moved together that day so we don’t really know.” Mettaton said.

“WELL WE CAME HERE TO SEE IF WE COULD SPOT HIM AROUND.”

“Hey Nerds How Are All You Been?!” Undyne yelled running to the group.

“Hello~ Undyne how have you and the doctor been?”

“We’ve Been So Good but She Isn’t Here Now.”

“It seems that the only ones not here are Asgore, Alphys, and Sans.” Toriel commented.

As Toriel says this a bunch of humans run past the group almost trampling Frisk in the process. One of them stop to help Frisk up.

“Sorry it’s just that Serif is here and we all want to meet him.” They said with a fan girl sigh.

*Who is Serif? Frisk asked the lady.

“Oh, he is one of the most famous inventors out there! He even has a sense of humor that everyone understands. I’d think the Ambassador would know their own celebrities though.”

“NYEH??? SERIF IS A MONSTER?”

“Yeah! I’ve heard he is one of a kind monster. You know very rare to find.” She said, “Well I’m off can’t wait to see what he looks like.”

“Maybe we should see this Mr. Serif.” Toriel says to the group.

They make their way to the crowd of humans.

_“Please leave Mr. Serif alone he doesn’t like to be crowded- What? Alright Master.”_

The voice was loud but kind and a bit strange. But as the crowd back up asking so much questions none of them could be understood. Papyrus and Toriel, for being the tallest saw where the voice is coming from as they bend down to look in the very sleek car door. They couldn’t see who was inside but they knew it had to be Serif. So Toriel being Queen made her way closer.

_“Ah! Queen Toriel we didn’t expect you to be here.” The lady said, “It’s an honor to meet you. But please back away Mr. Serif wants to get out of his vehicle.”_

“I’d like to meet this Mr. Serif please.”

_“Why would you want to meet him you already know him? Oh, my is that The Great Papyrus, Ambassador Frisk, and Captain Undyne with you!?”_

“NYEH? A FAN OF ME?”

“How Do You Know Papyrus?”

*What about Mettaton, miss? Frisk asked the lady.

_“Oh, you confuse me with a living human! I am Corona A.I. built by Master Serif. So, I know all who I know because it was programed into me.”_

“Oh~ another robot.” Mettaton said annoyed.

_“I am detecting high levels of annoyance form the visitor, sir do I make a joke?” Corona said turning to the car._

“A JOKE?!”

“A Joke?!”

“A joke?!”

*A joke?!

“Oh~ a joke?!”

The door to the car opens. They hear feet touch the ground but Corona is in their way to see Mr. Serif. But Frisk quickly goes around and…

“nah… i think it’s best to just forget about the calculator. oh, heya kiddo.”

“SANS?!”

“No Way!”

“Whaaaaa~”

“Sans?”

*Hi!

“i didn’t expect this was the way you’d find out. but i was too busy to make an appointment.” Sans said as he shuts the door and goes around Corona seeing the looks on the others, “hah you should see your faces.”

They get a good look at Sans. He is in a Vinci Blue Fancy Vested Suit and had lots of paper in is hands. That was the only reason Papyrus didn’t grab him into a skeleton hug then and there, and the fact that he was so stunned to even move practically dropping his jaw but it was caught by Sans’ blue magic before it hit the ground.

“hey paps I know this is surprising but it ain’t **jaw dropping**.”

_“Oh, that was **Sans** ational sir.”_


	2. Appointment

“NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!! SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSS!”

“yeah bro?”

“YOU BUILT IT WRONG!”

_“It’s very rude to call me an it. I’m and Artificial Intelligence not a chair.”_

“NYEH? VERY WELL UUUUM CORONA?”

_“Yes, my name is Corona and it nice to meet you. After I grew a conscience Mr. Serif talked to me about you and I am your number 3 biggest fan now.” She pulls out a picture of Papyrus in his pose, “Care to autograph it sir?”_

“NYEHEHEHEH ANYTHING FOR A FAN!” Papyrus says as he whips out a black sharpie from his inventory and signs the picture.

“So, and A.I.” Toriel says questioningly, “Is it like Mettaton or is it just wires and electricity?”

“nah the calculator is just a ghost and corona works off a miniature core located at my mansion. Heh maybe you all should come over, well after I get some maids to clean up and a chef to cook something.”

“Hey Lazybones How’d You Make A Core Without Alphys?”

“alphys? nah she didn’t even make the original core ‘know.”

Sans twitched at what he said knowing he made a mistake at saying that. seems that Undyne noticed it as well as Frisk.

*Who did make the Core then Sans?

“Yeah You Act Like You Would Know?” Undyne said now towering over the small skeleton, “Who Did Make It?”

_“Now please give Mr. Serif his space!”_

“NYEH? THAT’S NOT SANS’ LAST NAME, CORONA WHY ARE YOU CALLING SANS THAT?”

“FUHUHUHU! Another Secret?!”

“Darling Sans, how did you even make an A.I.?”

All but Toriel was now cornering the small skeleton next to his car as Corona pulls at Undyne trying to help Sans.

“Now all of you leave Sans alone this instance!” Toriel demanded, “He can’t explain himself if he can’t breathe.”

They all move away but still gives Sans the death glare as Corona walks closer to Sans.

_“Sir, we must **bee** off you can talk later you have an appointment to go to.” Corona whispers in his non-existence ear._

“heh thanks… well sorry but I must go I am needed elsewhere. Cya tori, paps, dyne, kiddo, and calculator.”

Toriel holds Undyne back by the ear so she doesn’t attack right then and there. No one’s good-byes could be hear over her screaming gibberish. As the car drives off they get back to their lives after a second of the queen giving Undyne the death stare of her own.

\---CHANGE POV---

Alphys is sitting on the chair waiting to finally meet the billionaire that could fund her project. She is nervous and almost afraid of what might happen when the other comes. She checks the time…

“15 m-m-minutes late… maybe I-I should go.” She said out loud.

“He can see you now.” A lady said after putting the business phone back down.

Alphys was confused by how the man got in his office without going past her. But shrugs it off as she picks up the projector that she brought with her. She makes her way to the double doors and opens them slowly peering in. it was quite a big office with a couch in the corner and a big desk with the chair behind it turned around so whoever is sitting in it couldn’t be seen. Alphys makes her way in closing the door behind her, she turns around and sees the selves full of awards and pictures but they were all too dusty to make out what was in them. She is now at the center of the room waiting to be noticed. That was when the wall to her left opened reveling a lady with a High-Quality Gray and Purple Two Piece Formal Skirt Suit. She had her pitch-black hair in a ponytail and the lighting made it look almost not real. Or was it the other way around?

_“We are so sorry for keeping you waiting.” The lady said walking closer with her hand out, “We met some old friends and… Oh I once again apologies I didn’t know you were Doctor Alphys! I’m pleased to meet you my name is Corona.”_

“Uh… same I-I think.” Alphys said shaking Corona’s hand, “Who’s w-w-we?”

“heh… sorry al we were hold up.” Sans said entering the room through the wall door, “we actually saw undyne, tori, paps, and the kiddo.”

 “S-S-Sans what are you doing here?!”

_“You weren’t joking when you said no one knows, were you?” Corona said turning to face Sans._

“course I wasn’t joking.” Sans now directed his gaze to the doctor, “i’m mr. serif al. this is my appointment as much as it is yours. although i didn’t know it was you who needed my help.”

“Y-y-you mean to tell me that I waited a month to talk to you hoping to get you to fund my project when I could have searched for you at your place?”

“nah i moved away, same as paps. he went with the calculator.”

“What about your phone?”

_“The old phone of Mr. Serif was lost to his salt water pool.” Corona said, “I intercept all calls directed to him now.”_

Alphys looked at Corona with a confused look but before she could say anything Sans spoke up.

“she ain’t a real human al. she’s and a.i. I built.”

“W-what? You built an A.I.?”

Alphys now in full geek mode was looking at Corona the way she’d watch a Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie art work.

“How does she work? Where is her source of power? When did you make her? Why Corona?”

_“The humanoid drone you see now is just a shell that I copy myself into so I can leave the mansion. My source of power is from a miniature Core located at said mansion. I was made 134 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes, and 8 seconds ago. But this body was made 12 days, 1 hour, and 5 minutes exactly ago. I was the one to call myself Corona after seeing the sun for the first time and loving the idea of the sun’s corona.”_

“what did you think I named her after the corona beer al?”

“M-maybe… I can never be too careful with you, Sans.”

_“Now I’m sorry to interrupt but we must get started with this business, Mr. Serif has a long day ahead of him and it’s 2:43 p.m. now.”_


	3. Questionable

The house was quiet and smelled of flora. The halls were so silent like it never once was used. The kitchen still smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch pie. The door was getting unlocked by one of the four house keys. It opens with a slight squeak.

“Asgore are you in the house?” called the queen while taking the key out of the door, “He must be in the garden out back.”

“FUHUHUHU! I’ll Get Him This Time!” Undyne said summoning a spear.

“You are not destroying the garden again captain.” Toriel snapped.

Frisk dragged Papyrus in the door way and was followed by Mettaton. They went upstairs and there was a door opening sound then it closed. In the room was were Frisk has been living. There was a bed in the corner with the closet next to it. the window to the right of the lamp in the corner next to the door. But there was something new, now on the other side of the room was a desk with files and papers. It even had a computer for work on the desk.

“NYEH? FRISK, HUMAN YOUR ROOM GOT AN UPDATE IN STYLE!” Papyrus commented.

“Oh my~ darling this is the most best room I’ve ever seen. Hm it seems there is one thing missing though.” Mettaton said walking to the wall straight ahead of the door, “Yes~ darling you are missing one thing.” Mettaton then slaps a poster of himself on the wall then autographed it, “Oh yes~ perfect~ those ratings would be at an all-time high if they could see this.”

*Thank you Mettaton… it is nice but I don’t really like things hanging on the walls. Frisk said grabbing their arms in a tight hug.

“HYEHEHEH! DON’T WORRY METTATON EVN MY POSTER DOESN’T GET HANGED UP ON THE WALL.” Papyrus said grabbing his poster that was rolled up.

Mettaton took the poster off the wall and rolled it up to put it with the other hangable things. Frisk took this opportunity to start a conversation.

*Papyrus, you said you were looking for Sans at the mall, right? Why didn’t you just call him?

“WELL EVERYTIME I DID A VOICE SAID THAT I GOT TO MAKE AND APPOINTMENT OR I GOT THE WRONG NUMBER! But I see what they meant now. NYEHEHEHEH!”

*May I ask why Sans was called Mr. Serif instead of his real name?

“WELL I DON’T REALLY KNOW OUR LAST NAME OTHER THAN “THE SKELETON” BUT MAYBE THAT WAS USED TO JAPE OTHERS INTO THINKING THAT.”

“What darling~ you don’t know your last name?”

“WELL WHEN I WAS A KID I GOT INJURED ONE DAY AND FORGOT EVERYTHING SO MAYBE SANS FORGOT TO REMIND ME WHAT OUR LAST NAME IS?”

(*Wanting to know more about Sans the Skeleton fills you with DETERMINATION)

“NYEH? HUMAN! FRISK WHAT IS WITH THAT LOOK?”

Papyrus and Mettaton see their everyday frisk face but instead they can see their eye color… it was as RED as a rose. After realizing what Papyrus meant Frisk shook their head and then they looked up with their normal look.

*Sorry Papyrus that happens sometimes.

“NYEHEHEHEH! DO NOT WORRY HU- UH FRISK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERTAND HOW IT IS!!!!”

*Still trying to get out of that old habit Paps?

“NYEHEHEHEHEH! WHY YES WITH SO MANY HUMANS AROUND SOMEONE COULD GET CONFUSED!!!”

They continued this conversation for an hour then there was a call form downstairs signaling that dinner was ready. So, they went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Asgore and Undyne were already at the big oval table and Toriel was just sitting in her own seat.

“Thank You For Having Us Here For Dinner Queen Toriel.”

“It is quite alright now when is Alphys getting here?”

“Oh, She Is About Here Now.”

*I’ll get the door when she knocks.

“Thank you, my child.” Toriel and Asgore said at the same time.

The door gets a knock and so Frisk gets up from their seat and walks to the front door. First, they made sure it was her and then they unlocked the door opening it so the doctor could come inside.

“T-t-thank you F-Frisk.” Alphys said nodding to the human and walked to the kitchen.

“FUHUHUHUH! There Is My Little Sexy Sweetie.” Undyne yelled as Alphys entered the room.

Alphys turned red of embracement, “Undyne p-please stop that.”

She then took the seat next to the fish monster. Then Frisk finally entered the room and sat back down at their seat, they started to eat their food on the plate.

“H-have any of you s-seen Sans t-t-today?” Alphys asked a bit over a whisper.

“Yes, we have, did you see him too?” Toriel said turning to the doctor.

“Yes, I had an a-a-appointment with Mr. Serif b-b-but it turned out t-to be h-him. Strange, how life works h-huh?”

*You were the reason we couldn’t talk much with him at the mall today?

“Y-yeah I guess s-s-so.”

“WELL WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT YOUR PROJECT, DOCTOR ALPHYS?”

“Fuhuhu~ He Said “yes” of Course! Right Alphys?”

“So, you all seen Sans today?” Asgore finally said directing it to Frisk.

*Yeah seems like it.

“Well h-he said-”

“If He Said “no” I’m Going to Make Him Change His Mind!!!”

“No! U-Undyne l-l-let me f-finish. He said that h-he will n-need time to l-look over the information. That’s i-it.”

“Good!” Undyne said finally calming down.

With that taken care of the whole room went back to the chatting on a lower voice level. Before they knew it, it was time to pick up the dishes and go home.

\---CHANGE POV---

“aaah~ finally at home… corona you can put the drone up now and i’m going to sleep.” Sans said using a shortcut to his master bed, “before i do, how does the job offerings look?”

_“Sans there are now 41 people who want the jobs and have called for appointment times. To ‘marrow’ will be a busy day, good night Sans.” Corona replied, “I will awake you on time so, you will be ready for the first appointment.”_

“don’t forget to turn on all safety procedures tonight corona.”

_“When have I ever forgot sir?” Corona asked._

There was no answer for the skeleton was already asleep in his bed. Corona then turned on the gate and locked all the doors, windows, and sealed all the vents. She still wandered how the skeleton monster didn’t need to breathe but never questioned it out loud. She then turned off her duties list and put herself into a type of sleep mode to save power.


End file.
